


Der Schmetterling

by Sternenfee



Category: Armans Geheimnis
Genre: Adventure, Deutsch | German, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Pre-Canon, Prequel, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenfee/pseuds/Sternenfee
Summary: Als Mick einen Schmetterling aus einer misslichen Lage befreit, ahnt er noch nicht, dass diese Tat sein zukünftiges Leben bestimmen wird.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Armans Geheimnis Fanfiction. Ich möchte diese Serie noch nicht wirklich gehen lassen :-)
> 
> Das erste Kapitel ist etwas "schwulstig", da ich ursprünglich ein Märchen schreiben wollte. Nun ist es doch eine Geschichte geworden, aber es hat mir so gut gefallen, dass ich es nicht noch einmal geschrieben habe.
> 
> Ich hoffe, dir gefällt es und viel Spaß!

Wandert man ein paar Tage, findet man, versteckt in einem Tal zwischen den sanften Hügeln der Sommerberge und den eisigen Höhen der Nebelberge einen Lichten Wald. Gleichsam einem mit Bedacht angelegten Garten durchziehen üppige, blumenreiche Wiesen die Gruppen aus Birken und Pappeln.  
Und hält man dann kurz inne, bemerkt man wohl ein gar sonderbares Geräusch in dem man sofort einen entfernten Wasserfall vermuten würde.  
Doch handelt es sich bei diesem um das Rauschen tausender, glitzernder bunter Flügel, von Wesen so schlank und zart, dass man einem Einzelnen nicht zutrauen würde, auch nur ein einziges Blatt an einem Baum mit seinem Flügelschlag bewegen zu können.

Dies ist das Reich der Schmetterlingselfen, die sich vor langer Zeit entschlossen hatten, dem Rest Namras mit seinen laut zeternden und trampelnden Bewohnern den Rücken zu kehren.

Die Königin der Feen, der größte und schönste Schmetterling von Allen regierte weniger als dass sie den schönen Wesen als Vorbild an Sanftmut und Mitgefühl diente. Die ganze Schar blickte mit Bewunderung zu ihr auf, due einst vor undenklichen Zeiten mit ihrem Flügelschlag half, diese Zauberwelt zu erschaffen.

Ihre Töchter waren ihr an Grazie gleich und schienen gleichzeitig überall zu sein, hörten dem Volk zu und trugen deren Anliegen weiter an ihre Mutter, die sich um die großen wie kleine Probleme mit gleicher Sorgfalt annahm.

Doch auch am paradiesischsten Ort kann ein Schatten aufziehen, der die Bewohner ihr traumhaftes Leben umso mehr zu schätzen lehrt.

Die Königin hatte eine Tochter, die Jüngste, und doch sprachen die übrigen Schmetterlingselfen davon, dass sie ihrer Mutter an Anmut und Schönheit am Ähnlichsten wäre.  
Das kleine Elfchen war für alle etwas Besonderes und wo es auch hinkam, wurde es überaus freundlich empfangen.

Nur hatte die kleine Elfe Feenja eine Eigenschaft, die allen anderen Schmetterlingen fremd war und auch wenn sie es angestrengt versuchte, diese vor all ihren Lieben zu verstecken, so kam sie manchmal nicht dagegen an.

Und dann suchte sie nach Abenteuern. Versuchte, so hoch die Hänge der Nebelberge hinaufzufliegen, bis ihr die dünne Luft einen weiteren Aufstieg verwehrte. Flog in haarsträubenden Formen zwischen Spinnennetzen umher. Schloss Freundschaften mit den großen Tieren des Waldes und wartete beim Aufziehen eines großen Sturmes bis zum allerletzten Augenblick, bevor sie in einer Baumhöhle Schutz suchte.

Der Königin war das Alles nicht entgangen und sie versuchte bei unzähligen Gelegenheiten, auf ihr Töchterlein einzuwirken, sie zu mehr Vorsicht zu mahnen und sie für das ruhige Leben im Volk der Schmetterlinge zu begeistern.

Doch all das gute Zureden half nichts. Die kleine Elfe wurde immer unruhiger und ihre Unternehmungen immer waghalsiger und am Ende kam es wie es kommen musste.

Ein Sturm brach über das Tal herein. Heftiger und plötzlicher als je zuvor und Feenja, die gerade noch mitten auf einer Wiese ein kleines Bärenjunges fröhlich unterhalten hatte, bemerkte zu spät, was auf sie zukam.  
So schnell es ging versuchte sie, den Wald zum Schutze zu erreichen, doch vergebens.

Ein Windstoß erfasste den kleinen Schmetterling und wirbelte ihn hoch in die Luft, immer höher und höher und trug ihn mit sich fort. 

Und wäre das nicht passiert, so wäre aus dem Märchen nie eine Geschichte geworden...


	2. Dornenbusch

Der Sturm hatte sich gelegt und der Regen hatte aufgehört. Endlich!  
Die Wände der Wasserburg hatten etwas Erdrückendes für Mick und zwischen ihnen eingeschlossen zu sein war fast unerträglich.

In Windeseile hatte er sein Pferd gesattelt und war durch das Tor geritten kaum war der letzte Tropfen vom Himmel gefallen.  
Am Waldrand drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um.  
Seine Mutter würde verärgert sein, wenn sie merkte, dass er weg war. Das Baby hatte den ganzen Sturm hindurch geschrien und sicherlich hätte sie gewollt, dass er sich um seine kleine Schwester kümmerte, damit sie in Ruhe weiterarbeiten konnte.  
Sollten das doch die Bediensteten machen - so wie sonst auch.  
Ja, er liebte seine Schwester, keine Frage, aber sie war einfach noch so klein und irgendwie hatte er einfach keine Ahnung, was er mit so einem Wesen anfangen sollte.  
Milena schrie viel. Tag und Nacht. Und seine Mutter war heillos überfordert.  
Man hätte annehmen können, dass jemand, der sich seit über hundertfünfzig Jahren um die Geschicke der Einwohner Namras kümmerte, doch mit einem kleinen Kind fertig werden konnte.  
Aber dem war nicht so und, Mick erinnerte sich noch gut an seine eigene Kindheit, sie konnte das auch nie wirklich.

Nein, er würde sich nicht beklagen.

In der Hoffnung in ihrem Sohn einen Nachfolger großzuziehen, hatte er in Begleitung seiner Mutter schon früh das ganze Land bereist und die verschiedensten Völker und ihre Kulturen kennengelernt.

Bis zu dem Tag, an dem er einen Vertreter einer ganz sonderbaren Art getroffen hatte - einen Menschen. Und seitdem galt sein ganzer Wissensdurst und sein ganzes Bestreben nur dieser einzigen Art, die ihn so sehr faszinierte, dass er sich manchmal wünschte, er wäre einer von ihnen.  
Mick begann, seine Studien zu vernachlässigen und verließ die Wasserburg oft für Tage und Wochen, um bei den Menschen zu sein, sie zu studieren und alles über sie zu lernen.  
Bis er an seinem fünfzigsten Namenstag seiner Mutter sagte, er hätte keinen Wunsch, Hüter von Namra zu werden.

Das war irgendwie ein Bruch zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter und er war fast froh, dass fast zwanzig Jahre später nun seine Schwester da war um die hohen Erwartungen der Hüterin zu erfüllen.

Mick lenkte sein Pferd nach Norden. Ein Hubbeldi namens Flobbel behauptete, in der Menschenwelt gewesen zu sein und auch etwas von dort mitgebracht zu haben. Sein Interesse war geweckt. Kaum jemand wusste, dass er selbst durch die in ganz Namra verteilten Portale die Welt der Menschen bereiste. Üblicherweise waren sie verschlossen, doch er beherrschte ihre Zauber.  
Und dann war da noch die Gefahr eines Risses. Durch einen solchen war damals der Mensch nach Namra gelangt und auch dem Hubbeldi musste solches wiederfahren sein.

In Gedanken versunken, worum es sich bei dem versprochenen Gegenstand handeln könnte, trabte Mick durch den Wald. Er hatte sicherlich schon die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt, als er ein unbekanntes Geräusch bemerkte.  
Nein, kein Geräusch. Ein Ton, eine Melodie vielleicht. Noch war es zu schwach, als dass er hätte feststellen können, was es genau war.  
Neugierig geworden hielt Mick an und stieg ab. Der Hubbeldi konnte zur Not auch bis morgen warten.

Er verließ den Waldpfad. Immer wieder musste er innehalten und angestrengt hören. Das Rascheln der Blätter und das Knacken der Zweige war ihm selten so laut vorgekommen. Aber das Geräusch war immer noch da. Beim Näherkommen klang es immer mehr wie ein Glöckchen, nein, mehrere.  
Mick konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer oder was diese wundervollen Töne erzeugen konnte.  
Nun schien es, als hätte er den Ursprung erreicht und er blickte sich um, konnte aber zunächst nichts erkennen. Rings um ihn Bäume und Sträucher und Waldboden.  
Da!  
An einem Schlehdornstrauch konnte er eine winzige Bewegung ausmachen.  
Neugierig trat er näher.

***

Diesmal saß sie wirklich in der Patsche!

"Hätte ich bloß schneller reagiert!", murmelte Feenja.

Der Sturm war aber so plötzlich dagewesen! Die Bö hatte sie so schnell erfasst und der Wind war so stark gewesen, dass sie sich beinahe die Flügel verdreht hätte, als sie versuchte, gegen ihn anzukommen. Aber vergeblich! Ein kleiner Schmetterling hatte gegen einen solchen Sturm keine Chance.  
Immer stärker wurde sie umhergewirbelt, bis ihr so schwindlig wurde, dass sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Und dann war sie hier aufgewacht. Hier, das war ein großer Busch voll Blätter und Dornen.  
Und sie saß fest. Einer der langen Dornen hatte sich durch ihren linken Flügel gebohrt und sie lag auf dem Rücken, so gab es kein Entkommen.

Sie rief um Hilfe, so laut sie konnte und hoffte, dass ihre Mutter schon alle nach ihr suchen ließ. Doch niemand kam.  
Sie rief und rief, bis sie kaum mehr konnte und rief noch mehr.  
Das Strampeln und Schreien erschöpfte sie und noch immer war niemand gekommen.

Am Ende ihrer Kräfte fing Feenja an, zu weinen.  
_Das ist also das Ende. Dabei wollte ich doch noch die Welt hinter dem Tal sehen. Und Abenteuer erleben!_  
Über ihr Schluchzen nahm sie plötzlich ein Geräusch wahr.  
Bodenblätter raschelten und Zweige knackten.  
Es hörte sich nach einem großen Tier an.

Sie wurde kurz still und überlegte, ob sie noch einmal um Hilfe rufen sollte oder ob das sich nähernde Wesen gefährlich sein könnte.  
In ihrer Verzweiflung rief sie erneut um Hilfe.


	3. Abends

"Ein Schmetterling?"  
Jetzt erkannte Mick das winzige Tierchen.  
"Wie kann ein kleiner Schmetterling wie du so wunderschön singen?"

_"Singen? Ich brauche Hilfe, siehst du denn nicht?"_

Aber Mick konnte die Worte des Schmetterlings nicht verstehen. Doch er erkannte die missliche Lage des kleinen Wesens.  
Er hob einen dünnen Ast vom Boden auf und hielt ihn Feenja vor die Füßchen, damit sie sich daran festklammern mochte.  
Sie verstand sofort und während sie sich mit letzter Kraft an das Holz klammerte, zog er sie vorsichtig von dem Dorn.  
Feenja war frei!  
Doch ihre Kräfte versagten und sie fiel vom Ast und landete auf Micks Handfläche die er schützend unter sie gehalten hatte. 

Mit einem leicht argwöhnischen Blick betrachtete er das Tierchen.  
Schmetterlinge SANGEN nicht! Und überhaupt kam ihm beim näheren Betrachten vor, dass es sich hierbei um keinen gewöhnlichen Schmetterling handeln konnte.  
Ein gläsern anmutender Körper und in allen Farben schillernde Flügel kamen Mick sehr seltsam vor.

_Die Flügel!_

"Du hast dich verletzt.", sagte er mehr zu sich, als zu Feenja. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sie ihn verstand.

Feenja rappelte sich auf und breitete ihre Flügel auf. Vorsichtig versuchte sie es mit ein paar Flügelschlägen aber ein stechender Schmerz ließ die gleich wieder damit aufhören.  
In ihrem linken Flügel klaffte ein Loch - sie konnte nicht fliegen!

"Bitte hilf mir!" flehte sie, hob den Kopf und erblickte zum ersten Mal die Gestalt ihres Retters.  
Was war das? Ein solches Wesen hatte sie noch nie gesehen! Es glich weder einer Katze, noch einem Bären. Im Gegenteil schien ihm bis auf den Kopf das gesamte Fell zu fehlen.

Feenja kam ein schrecklicher Gedanke: "Der Sturm muss mich weiter fortgetragen haben, als ich dachte."  
_Aber wohin bloß?_

Mick hörte den Schmetterling wieder und auch wenn er die Worte nicht verstand, so wusste er, worum ihn das kleine Wesen bat.

Langsam, um zu zeigen, dass er ihm keinen Schaden zufügen wollte, bewegte er seine freie Hand über den Schmetterling und begann einen Zauber zu weben.

Feenja wusste nicht, was passieren würde, aber sie wusste, sie konnte nicht fliehen und ergab sich einfach ihrem Schicksal, als das fremde Wesen begann, in der magischen Sprache zu sprechen.  
Also beherrschte es - nein - ER, es musste ein Mann sein, Magie. Aber welche Wesen außer Schmetterlingselfen konnten das?

Als der Zauber verstummt war, konnte Feenja erkennen, dass er ihren Flügel geheilt hatte. Von dem Loch war nichts mehr tu sehen, außer einem kleinen Fleck, an dem kein Feenstaub haftete.

"Danke! Vielen Dank!", rief sie freudig und erhob sich sogleich in die Lüfte und diesmal begann sie wirklich, zu singen.

Die Freude war ansteckend. Mit einem Lächeln verfolgte Mick, wie sich der kleine Flattermann in die Lüfte erhob und singend um seinen Kopf schwirrte.

"Gern geschehen."

Und als er dem Schmetterling nachsah, Bemerkte er die tiefstehende Sonne. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er noch vor Anbruch im Hubbeldi-Dorf sein wollte!  
Er wandte sich um, um zurück zu seinem Pferd zu gehen.

Das bemerkte Feenja und sie rief erschrocken: "Warte! Du kannst mich nicht hier lassen! Ich weiß nicht wo ich bin!"

Aber Mick verstand sie einfach nicht. Da ihr die Möglichkeiten fehlten, beschloss Feenja, ihm einfach zu folgen.

Sie gelangten zu einem weißen Ungetüm, dass sie ein an ein übergroßes Reh erinnerte und mit Erstaunen sah sie, wie dieser er sich auf seinen Rücken setzte und ihm einen Weg befahl.

Kurzerhand setzte sich Feenja hinter ihn und ließ sich wackelig ins Ungewisse tragen.

***

Mick hatte Feenja freilich nicht bemerkt und erreichte das Dorf der Hubbeldis, als die Sonne gerade hinter den letzten finsteren Wolken am Horizont verschwand.  
Die Siedlung lag westlich des Hubbels, eines fröhlich gurgelnden kleinen Flusses. Zumindest hieß er hier "Hubbel", am östlichen Ufer nannten ihn die Schwubbeldis "Schwubbel". So wie alles war auch der Name des Flusses ein stetiger Streitgrund zwischen den beiden Clans, die sich in Wirklichkeit so ähnlich waren, dass ein Außenstehender sie kaum auseinanderhalten konnte.

Mick stieg von seinem Pferd und stapfte zu einem nahegelegenen Wirtshaus. Feenja überlegte nicht lange und folgte ihm. Die hereinbrechende Nacht war ihr unheimlich, so allein wie sie war.  
Eine Minute später bereute sie es. Sie folgte Mick in die Stube und wurde augenblicklich von einer Welle aus Lärm und Gestank überwältigt.  
Im Gastraum saßen an die dreißig Gestalten, die offensichtlich nicht zum selben Volk wie ihr Retter zu gehören schienen. Die Anwesenden waren um einiges kleiner, hatten freundliche runde Gesichter mit knubbeligen Nasen und überhaupt muteten ihre Köpfe als viel zu groß an für ihre kleinen Körper. Und sie waren alle einfach zu laut für Feenjas Geschmack.

Mick ging zielstrebig auf einen Tisch neben der Theke zu, an der schon jemand saß und nahm gegenüber Platz.  
Feenja flog ihm nach und setzte sich auf die Unterseite der Tischplatte in der Hoffnung, nicht bemerkt zu werden.

"Guten Abend, Flobbel. Entschuldige meine Verspätung, ich wurde aufgehalten. Du hast also eine Geschichte für mich?"  
Der Hubbeldi, der zuvor noch unruhig auf der Bank hin und her gerutscht war, war von nun an in seinem Redeschwall nicht mehr aufzuhalten.  
Ausgerutscht sei er, aber nicht in einer Pfütze gelandet, sondern an einem seltsamen Ort. Eine riesige goldene Halle mit bunten Fenstern, voll mit Leuten, die geschrien hätten. Und ein schwarzer Mann sei auf ihn zugelaufen mit einem Hammer. Und als Flobbel anfing etwas zu sagen, hätte er auch geschrien und sei weggerannt. Dann hätte er den kleinen Riss zwischen zwei Holzbänken entdeckt, hatte sich den Hammer geschnappt, sei hindurchgesprungen und wäre wieder zuhause gewesen.  
Und damit legte er den Hammer auf den Tisch.  
Mick nahm das Stück in die Hand und betrachtete es. Es war aus Gold und sah für ihn mehr nach einer Rassel aus.

"Flobbel, ich meine, du hattest das Unglück, genau während einer Predigt in einer Kirche zu landen"  
Auf Flobbels unverständigen Blick fügte er hinzu: "Gottesanbetung."  
Der Hubbeldi schnaubte. "Wie rückständig."  
Mick reichte den Gegenstand über den Tisch.  
"Es ist aus Gold, also kannst du es sicher besser verwenden als ich"  
Dankbar nahm sein Informant ihn wieder an sich.  
Mit der Bitte, ihm morgen den Riss zu zeigen, verabschiedete sich Mick und verließ den Gastraum in Richtung Gästequartier.  
Feenja folgte ihm.

Sie dachte darüber nach, was sie gerade gehört hatte und fragte sich, ob auch sie durch einen solchen Riss gefallen war.

***

Im nächsten Raum war es ruhig und es stank auch nicht mehr. Feenja atmete tief durch und setzte sich unter ein Fenster. Die Sterne, die sie sah, kannte sie. Sie war offenbar doch nicht so weit weg von Zuhause, wie sie geglaubt hatte.

Ein Licht ging an und sie sah den Mann auf sie zukommen. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und sah sie an.

"Bist du mir gefolgt, kleiner Schmetterling?"

Er hatte sie also doch bemerkt! Dabei war Sie so vorsichtig gewesen! Aber er hielt sie nur für einen gewöhnlichen Schmetterling. 

Vorsichtig sah sie ihn an. Er lächelte. Feenja überlegte. Könnte sie, geschwächt wie sie war, genug Magie aufbringen, um sich in ein Wesen zu verwandeln, das in der Lage wäre mit ihm zu reden? Ihn um Hilfe bitten?

Während sie nachdachte, fiel ihr auf, dass er eine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte.  
Erschrocken wich sie zurück, da erkannte sie, dass in seiner Hand eine Lilie lag. Woher er sie plötzlich hatte, war ihr schleierhaft – Magie vielleicht?

Schon wieder Magie. Noch immer verstand sie nicht, wie es außer den Schmetterlingselfen noch andere geben konnte, die Zauber beherrschten. In ihrem Tal waren sie die Einzigen.

Er hockte noch immer da und hielt ihr die Blume hin. Da bemerkte Feenja, wie hungrig sie war und verstand. Die Lilie war für sie gedacht. Alle Vorsicht vergessend stürzte sie sich auf den Blütenkelch.

Mick sah dem Schmetterling zu. Er freute sich, dass er ihm noch einmal helfen konnte.  
Das rettete ihm den Tag, der nicht ganz so verlaufen war, wie gedacht, denn er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass Flobbel vielleicht ein Buch mitgebracht hätte. Aus Büchern konnte er viel über Menschen lernen, doch hatte er bislang kaum Gelegenheit dazu.  
Immerhin würde er morgen den Riss im Grenznetz flicken.

Diese Risse entstanden nicht oft, doch waren sie für beide Welten gefährlich. Menschen könnten Unruhe in Namra verursachen und Magie in der Menschenwelt? Das wäre eine Katastrophe. Er liebte die Menschen, ja, doch kannte er auch zu gut ihre Schwächen: ihr Hang zu Gewalt und Machtstreben.

Er setzte den Schmetterling mitsamt Blume auf dem Fenstersims ab, löschte das Licht und ging zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen, als er aufwachte ereilte ihn ein besonderer Schrecken. Denn als er die Augen aufschlug, saß an seiner Bettkante – eine Frau!


	4. Verwandlung

Sie brauchte seine Hilfe. Feenja war klar, dass sie von alleine nicht mehr nach Hause finden würde.

"Nun erlebe ich endlich ein richtiges Abenteuer und will doch lieber heim", dachte Feenja belustigt. 

Doch was tun? Sie dachte nach. Und erinnerte sich an einen Zauber, den ihr vor Jahren ihre Mutter beigebracht hatte.

"Feenja," hatte sie gesagt, "Wir Schmetterlingselfen besitzen zwei Gestalten. Wir können uns in zweibeinige Wesen verwandeln. Doch wozu, wenn wir in dieser Gestalt keine Flügel haben und so groß, schwer und unbeweglich werden wie Felsen."  
Keine sehr erstrebenswerte Vorstellung.  
"Dennoch, in großer Not kann dir diese Gestalt vielleicht von Nutzen sein, darum höre gut zu. Lerne diesen Zauber gut und hoffe, dass du ihn niemals nutzen musst."  
Und Feenja war darüber nun sehr froh.

Aber sie fragte sich, warum ausgerechnet sie, die dich ständig das Neue und Aufregende suchte, diesen Verwandlungszauber noch nie ausprobiert hatte.  
Sie wusste nicht, was passieren würde, doch sie war sicher, dass ihre Situation nicht schlimmer werden könnte. 

Vorsichtig, wie wenn sie sich einer Mimosenblüte näherte, begann sie, besagten Zauber zu weben.

Es ging schnell. Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie sich schwer und schwindelig. Sie saß noch auf dem Sims, aber er war plötzlich so klein!  
Sie sah an sich hinunter.

Zwei Beine hingen von der Fensterbank, zwei Beine - nein, Hände, vor ihr ausgestreckt.  
Sie trug ein Kleid, das aussah, als wäre es aus ihren schillernden Flügeln genäht und eine Mähne aus ebenholzfarbenem Haar fiel über ihre Schultern.

Sie stellte sich auf den Boden, aber ihre Beine gaben nicht nach, wie befürchtet.  
Vorsichtig wankte sie durch das Zimmer zu einem Spiegel, der über einem Waschtisch an der Wand hing.  
Feenja betrachtete sich enttäuscht. Sie sah dem Mann im Bett nur sehr entfernt ähnlich: das Gesicht runder, die Augen größer und der Feenstaub ihrer Flügel malte komplizierte Muster auf ihren Körper.  
Aber die Männer von vorhin hatten auch anders ausgesehen, es bestand also die Möglichkeit, dass er auch ihre Sprache verstehen könnte.

Auf ihre Stimme war Feenja neugierig. Sie galt unter den Schmetterlingselfen als ausgezeichnete Sängerin.  
Doch sie wollte ihn nicht wecken. Unschlüssig, was sie nun tun sollte, setzte sie sich an die Bettkannte und wartete.

***

Mick traute seinen Augen nicht. Da saß eine wunderschöne Frau an seinem Bett und blickte ihm geradewegs in die Augen.  
Er rappelte sich auf.

"Wer bist du?"

Langsam öffnete die Frau ihren Mund und begann zu sprechen: "Mein Name ist Feenja. Ich bin der Schmetterling, den du gestern gerettet hast. Dafür möchte ich mich bedanken."

"Der Schmetterling?" Der Schmetterling! Er hatte doch das Gefühl gehabt, dass es kein gewöhnliches Tier wäre!

"Eigentlich bin ich eine Schmetterlingselfe. Deshalb sitze ich jetzt so vor dir." Sie deutete an sich herunter. Er schien zu verstehen, was sie sagte. Dass er sie verwirrt ansah, wunderte sie nicht. "Darf ich wissen, wie du heißt?"

Mick setzte sich weiter auf und ergriff ihre Hand. "Entschuldige bitte, ich heiße Mick."

"Ich brauche noch einmal deine Hilfe, Mick. Ich habe mich verirrt und finde alleine nicht nach Hause." Und Feenja erzählte, was ihr wiederfahren war, während einzelne Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Unterdessen war Mick aufgestanden. Nun beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und trocknete die Tränen mit einem Taschentuch.  
"Sei nicht traurig. Ich kenne zwar dein Tal nicht, aber die Sommerberge und bringe dich gerne dorthin."

"Allerdings habe ich vorher hier noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen. Danach aber können wir uns sofort auf den Weg machen"

"Danke!" Lachend fiel Feenja ihm um den Hals. Ein Lachen, das sich anfühlte wie unzählige Glöckchen, kam es Mick in den Sinn.  
Er hatte noch nie von Schmetterlingselfen gehört, und er dachte, sämtliche Völker Namras zu kennen, aber wenn alle so waren, wie sie, konnte er sie nur mögen. 

Vorsichtig löste sich Mick aus Feenjas Umarmung.  
"Ich muss jetzt los, aber wenn du mich begleiten willst -"  
"Ich bleibe hier nicht allein zurück!"  
"- wenn du mich begleiten willst, wäre deine Schmetterlingsform wohl besser."

Feenja sah ihn nur fragend an.  
Mit einem Seufzen erklärte er ihr, dass ihn jeder in Namra kannte und es wohl zu vielen unschönen Gerüchten kommen würde, wenn er gesehen werde, wie er mit einem Mädchen einen Gasthof verlasse. 

Sie verstand zwar nicht, was er meinte, nickte aber und stand auf, um den Verwandlungszauber zu weben.  
Selbst in Magie unterrichtet, konnte Mick an ihrem Stirnrunzeln erkennen, dass Feenja offenbar ungeübt darin war doch einen Augenblick später flatterte ein kleiner Schmetterling im Raum umher.

Er öffnete das Fenster, damit sie draußen auf ihn wartete. Unten stand schon Flobbel, ungeduldig von einem Bein auf's andere hüpfend.  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu einem Wäldchen nahe des Flussufers. Mick konnte Feenja nicht entdecken, doch spürte er ihre Anwesenheit.

***

"Hier ist es." Flobbel deutete auf einen Trampelpfad der ins Dickicht führte. "Ich empfehle mich jetzt, ich will nicht mehr in die Nähe von diesem... diesem Ding."  
Er drehte sich um und hastete ohne ein Abschiedswort davon.

"Nun, dann müssen wir wohl alleine weiter." Mick hörte Feenjas Klingeln zur Antwort.  
Gemeinsam folgten sie dem Pfad. Nach wenigen Minuten deutete Mick auf eine Stelle mitten am Weg.  
Feenja konnte es sehen. Und auch nicht. Eine dünne Linie zog sich senkrecht vom Boden einen Meter in die Höhe.  
Wie hatte dieser kleine Mann bloß hindurchfallen können?  
Neugierig flog sie auf den Riss zu.

"Feenja, flieg nicht näher!" rief Mick noch, aber es war zu spät.  
Wie eine unsichtbare Kraft zog etwas an Feenjas Flügeln. Und wie schon beim Sturm kam sie nicht dagegen an und im nächsten Augenblick war sie im Riss verschwunden.

Fassungslos starrte Mick auf die Linie. Das konnte doch gerade nicht wirklich passiert sein.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen lief er auf den Riss zu und sprang hinein.


	5. Menschenwelt

Und schon wieder hatte ihre Unachtsamkeit sie ins Unglück gestürzt! Feenja hätte sich ohrfeigen können.  
Panisch flog sie umher. 

Sie war in einer riesigen Halle gelandet. Es musste doch irgendwo einen Ausgang geben! Von oben kam Licht und sie flog darauf zu, wie es normalerweise jeder gewöhnliche Schmetterling tat, doch sie gatte in ihrer Angst einfach alles vergessen.  
Da sah sie plötzlich das Gesicht eines Mannes vor sich, doch - oh, wie war er zugerichtet! Mit gequältem Blicke starrte er sie an  
_Wo bin ich hier gelandet? Ich werde hier sterben!_ durchfuhr es sie.  
Und im nächsten Augenblick erkannte sie, dass der Mann nicht echt war, sondern aus Holz.  
Das machte es für sie nicht besser. Wer um alles in der Welt formte solch ein entsetzliches Bild?

"Feenja!"

Micks Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Angst.

Er rief nochmal und sie folgte seiner Stimme. Zitternd setzte sie sich auf seine Schulter.

"Ist schon gut." Mick atmete tief durch. "Wir müssen einen Weg zurück finden."  
Ein fragendes Klingeln war die Antwort.

"Ich habe den Zauber schon gewoben, als du hindurchgezogen wurdest. Der Riss ist verschlossen."

Betretenes Schweigen.  
Dann flog Feenja von Micks Schulter und einen Augenblick später stand sie in Menschengestalt vor ihm.

"Oh Mick, es tut mir so leid."

Mick sah sich um. "Zum Glück ist gerade niemand hier, sonst hätten wir hier wohl ziemliche Aufregung verursacht. Menschen mögen nichts Unvorhergesehenes."

"Aber was machen wir denn jetzt? Können wir wieder fort von hier?"

Mick sah sich um. "Zuerst müssen wir hier raus, vielleicht kann ich herausfinden, wo wir sind. Dann können wir ein Portal suchen."

Feenja sah ihn fragend an. 

"Es gibt auch Tore zwischen Namra und der Menschenwelt." und fügte mit einem Lächeln hinzu: "Das ist der Weg, den ich üblicherweise nehme."

"Du warst schon hier?"

"Schon viele Male. Die Menschen, die hier leben, faszinieren mich."

"Wie kannst du solche Wilden faszinierend finden?" fragte Feenja empört und deutete auf den übel zugerichteten hölzernen Mann am Ende der Halle.

Aber Mick lachte nur. "Du verstehst das falsch. Wenn du dich ein bisschen mit den Menschen befasst, wirst du sie schätzen lernen."

Sie schnaubte ungläubig.

Er begann, sich suchend umzusehen und steuerte auf eine kleine Türe zu. Er verschwand dahinter und kam kurz darauf mit zwei braunen Gewändern heraus.

"Zieh das an. Wir dürfen hier keinesfalls auffallen und du... bist sehr auffällig."

Feenja fragte nicht weiter, sie vertraute einfach darauf dass er wusste, was er tat.  
Sie schlüpfte in den kratzigen Stoff und zog dich die Kapuze ins Gesicht.  
Mick tat das selbe und sie traten durch das große Tor der Kirche hinaus in die Welt der Menschen.

Feenja fand sich auf einem Platz in dessen Mitte das Gebäude stand aus dem sie gekommen waren. Ringsherum standen steinerne Häuser und der Platz selbst war voll mit Menschen.

"Die schlechte Nachricht: es ist Markttag," raunte ihr Mick ihr zu, "die Gute ist, ich weiß, wo wir sind. Das nächste Portal ist zwei Tagesmärsche von hier entfernt."

Bemüht, nicht aufzufallen, bahnten sich die zwei einen Weg durch die Menschenmassen. Je weiter sie sich vom Platz entfernten, umso ärmlicher wurden die Häuser und Feenja, die schon den Geruch im Wirtshaus unerträglich gefunden hatte, hatte das Gefühl, kaum noch Luft zu bekommen.  
Wieder fragte sie sich, was ihren Begleiter an den Menschen fand. Was sie bis jetzt gesehen hatte, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Als das letzte Haus hinter ihnen lag, fühlte sie sich besser. Vor ihnen lagen Felder, auf denen gerade die letzte Ernte eingefahren wurde und entfernt waren vereinzelte Gehöfte und Wäldchen sichtbar.  
Doch nach kurzer Zeit war Feenja erschöpft. Sie war es einfach nicht gewohnt, weite Strecken zu gehen.  
Bald schon taten ihr ihre Füße so weh, dass sie sich setzen musste.

Mick bot ihr an, sie könne sich gerne wieder in einen Schmetterling verwandeln und sich auf ihn setzen, doch Feenja lehnte ab.

"Wenn ich ein Schmetterling bin, können wir uns nicht unterhalten."

"Dann lass mich reden. Lass mich dir von den Menschen erzählen. Dann gefällt dir diese Welt hier vielleicht besser."

Sie sah ein, dass es das Beste war, wenn sie schnell vorankommen wollten.

Wieder ein Schmetterling geworden, saß Feenja auf Micks Schulter und ließ sich von ihm von den Menschen erzählen.  
Die Begeisterung, mit der er sprach, steckte sie bald an und sie hatte so viele Fragen, die sie ihm stellen wollte, wenn sie sich wieder gegenüberstehen konnten.

Abends machten sie in einem Waldstück abseits des Weges halt und Feenja verwandelte sich augenblicklich.  
Mick gebot ihr, zuerst Wasser und etwas zu essen zu suchen und als es dunkel war saßen beide mit einer Handvoll Brombeeren am Boden.  
Nun überschüttete Feenja ihn mit Fragen und er gab sein Bestes, darauf zu antworten.

"Meine Mutter würde nie auf die Idee kommen, anderen Schmetterlingselfen zu befehlen, was sie tun sollen. Sie hilft ihnen und ist ihre Freundin und..." Sie schwieg.  
Mick verstand.  
"Keine Sorge, du wirst schon bald wieder zu Hause sein."

Feenja schwieg noch immer. Dann sagte sie: "Ich vermisse mein Zuhause. Aber ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass ich dort nicht glücklich werden konnte."

Er antwortete nicht und wartete, dass sie weitersprach.

"Das Leben im Tal war schön. Und friedlich. Aber für mich war es nicht abwechslungsreich genug. Immer hatte ich gehofft, es eines Tages verlassen zu können, aber nun, da ich nicht mehr dort bin, möchte ich unbedingt zurück. Das klingt nicht sehr nachvollziehbar, oder?"

"Es ist deine Heimat, Feenja. Auch ich bin gerne hier in der Menschenwelt, aber am Ende zieht es mich immer wieder nach Namra zurück."

Sie seufzte. Jetzt hatte sie ihr Abenteuer und war noch immer nicht zufrieden.  
Sie drehte sich zu Mick und sah, dass er eingeschlafen war.  
Im Licht des Mondes der über ihr leuchtete, betrachtete sie ihn nachdenklich.  
In der kurzen Zeit, die sie sich kannten, hatte sie viel über ihn gelernt.  
Er liebte das Neue ebenso wie sie, doch war er vorsichtiger in dem, was er tat. Er schien sich jeden Schritt gut zu überlegen und immer eine Lösung zu finden.  
Wäre sie alleine hier gewesen, sie wäre wohl schon halb verhungert oder schlimmer noch, von einem Menschen entdeckt worden.  
Sie fragte sich, was er wohl von ihr denken möge. _Wahrscheinlich hält er mich für dasselbe aufmüpfige Kind wie meine Mutter._

Und irgendwie behagte ihr dieser Gedanke gar nicht.

***

Am nächsten Morgen war Feenja sehr still. Stumm setzte sich der kleine Schmetterling wieder auf Micks Schulter.

Er fragte nicht weiter nach. Sie vermisste sicherlich ihre Heimat und alles, was er für sie tun konnte war, sie schnell wieder dorthin zu bringen.

Die weitere Reise verbrachte er damit, ihr Märchen und Geschichten der Menschen zu erzählen und hoffte, sie so etwas aufheitern zu können.  
Als er ihr am Nachmittag sagte, sie wären nun schon ihrem Ziel sehr nahe, bestand Feenja darauf, den Rest des Weges zu Fuß zu gehen.  
Doch auch als sie nebeneinander wanderten, blieb sie sehr wortkarg und hielt sich mit Fragen zu seinen Erzählungen zurück. 

Mick war um seine Begleiterin besorgt, aber er hoffte, sobald sie wieder in Namra wären, würde es ihr besser gehen.

Als die Sonne bereits tief am Himmel stand erreichten sie ein großes Flügeltor. Feenja bemerkte, dass es mit einer Efeuranke verschlossen war.

Mick trat vor und legt eine Hand an das Tor und begann, leise zu sprechen.  
Im nächsten Moment wich der Efeu zurück und gab das Tor frei.

"Diesen Zauber sollte ich eigentlich nicht wissen. Die Tore Namras können nur von seinen Wächtern oder der Hüterin, meiner Mutter geöffnet werden."

"Das heißt, dass du die Menschenwelt heimlich aufsuchst, oder?"

"Die Bewohner Namras wollen mit Menschen nichts zu tun haben."

"Warum gibt es diese Portale dann überhaupt?"

"Sie waren schon immer da. Und sie lassen sich auch nicht zerstören - zum Glück. Aber wer sie errichtet hat bleibt ein Mysterium."

Feenja hörte die Unzufriedenheit in dieser Aussage. Er wollte es wissen und fand die Antwort nicht. Darüber musste sie lächeln. 

Mick bemerkte es und sah sie fragend an.

"Du wirst es noch herausfinden." sagte sie überzeugt und entlockte ihm damit ein breites Grinsen.

Sie verstanden einander. In dieser Hinsicht waren sie sich ähnlich - immer auf der Suche.

Die beiden schritten durch das Tor und Mick verschloss es sorgsam wieder.  
Sie waren wieder in Namra!

"Leider befinden wir uns hier ganz im Norden. Wir müssen das ganze Land durchqueren, denn die Sommerberge liegen im Süden."

Das würde sie zu Fuß mehrere Wochen kosten. Mick schlug daher vor, auf seinem Pferd zu reiten, dann könnten sie ihre Reise in sieben Tagen hinter sich bringen.

Aber Feenja weigerte sich.  
"Ich möchte Namra kennenlernen. Und dir Fragen stellen. Wie könnte ich das, wenn ich die ganze Zeit als kleines Tier auf deiner Schulter sitze?“

Aber mehrere Wochen? Hatte Mick überhaupt Zeit dafür? Es war selbstsüchtig von ihr, aber sie wünschte sich, er würde nicht ablehnen.  
Sie wollte unbedingt noch Zeit mit ihm verbringen - in ihrer Menschengestalt.

Er überlegte nur kurz und sagte dann: "Dann wäre es wohl am Besten, wir besorgen dir ein Pferd. Komm, hier in der Nähe ist ein Hof. Der Besitzer züchtet Pferde und kann dir sicherlich eines borgen."

Wieder hatte Mick eine Lösung gefunden! Der Gedanke, auf einem Pferd reiten zu müssen, war ihr etwas unheimlich. Sie erinnerte sich an das Wanken und Rütteln, als sie ihrem Retter das erste Mal gefolgt war. Aber wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit war, so wollte sie es tun.


	6. Abschied

Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch kamen sie an den Bauernhof.  
Es war bereits dunkel, doch im Wohngebäude brannte noch Licht.  
Mick klopfte an und ein Mann öffnete die Türe.  
Er war sehr alt, doch schien er kräftig und gesund.

"Mick! Was für eine Überraschung! Komm doch herein!" rief er freudig.

"Gergald, ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen."  
Weiter kam er vorerst nicht, denn der alte Mann drängte ihn und Feenja in die Stube.

"Setzt euch," forderte er sie auf, während er im Nebenraum verschwand und mit zwei Bechern und Tellern zurückkehrte.  
"Ich war gerade beim Abendbrot, bitte bedient euch!"

Feenja bemerkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig sie war. Mick zum Glück auch, denn wie sie die Speisen am Tische essen sollte, schaute sie sich von ihm ab.

Als sie gegessen hatten, fragte Gergald noch immer nicht, wer denn die Begleiterin seines Freundes wäre. Offenbar war er es gewohnt, ihn nicht mit derartigen Fragen zu überhäufen. Also sprach Mick zuerst: "Lieber Freund, ich möchte dich um ein Pferd für meine Freundin bitten, wir haben eine weite Reise vor uns."

"Da wird sich schon ein gutes Tier finden." abtwortete dieser, "Wenigstens ein Pferd weniger, das mir Arbeit macht."

"Hast du denn noch immer keinen Nachfolger gefunden?"

Gergald seufzte: "Nein. Niemand will hier in diesem entlegenen Winkel leben. Langsam muss ich mir Sorgen um meine Tiere machen. Was wird mit ihnen geschehen, wenn ich einmal nicht mehr da bin?"

Mick ergriff sanft seine Hand. "Sei unbesorgt, bis dahin werden noch viele Jahre vergehen und wir werden eine Lösung dafür finden."

Feenja verfolgte das Gespräch fasziniert. Ja Mick würde auch eine Lösung für Gergalds Misere finden, da war sie sich sicher. Mittlerweile war sie überzeugt, dass er wirklich für alles eine Lösung wusste.

Es war spät geworden und Gergald bot ihnen ein Nachtlager an, welches sie dankend annahmen.

***

Allein in ihrem Zimmer war Feenja mit ihren Gedanken allein. Bald wäre sie wieder bei ihren Schwestern und Freunden. Nur warum konnte sie sich immer weniger darauf freuen, je näher sie ihrer Heimat kam? Sie wusste die Antwort: es hieß Abschied nehmen von Mick.  
In den letzten Tagen war er ihr ans Herz gewachsen, doch konnte ihre Freundschaft weiterbestehen.  
Der Gedanke, ihn vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen, schmerzte.

"Aber ich will nach Hause zu meiner Familie." Auch ausgesprochen konnte sie das nicht ganz überzeugen.

***

Feenja wusste nicht, dass Mick im Zimmer nebenan ganz ähnlichen Gedanken nachhing.

Unfähig zu schlafen starrte er in die Dunkelheit. Wie hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen bemühen müssen, Feenja nicht die ganze Zeit anzustarren.  
Zweifellos war sie das schönste Geschöpf, das ihm in seinem Leben begegnet war.  
Und ihre Gesellschaft gefiel ihm. Ihre Neugierde für alles und ihre fröhliche Art war erfrischend und hatte ihn, der doch des Öfteren zum Grübeln tendierte, hervorragend abgelenkt.

Er ertappte sich bei der Vorstellung, sie könnten gemeinsam die Menschenwelt bereisen und Namras unzählige Geheimnisse ergründen.

Er schnaubte und musste sich über sich selbst wundern. Feenja gehörte zu ihrem Volk im Tal der Schmetterlingselfen. Und überhaupt war er doch schon immer mehr ein Einzelgänger gewesen.

Das, was er tat, zu zweit zu unternehmen, wäre mit viel Verantwortung verbunden und würde ihn zu sehr ablenken.

***

Am nächsten Morgen fanden sie Gergald schon geschäftig im Stall beim Satteln eines Pferdes.  
Erstaunt sah Feenja, dass Micks Eigenes offenbar hierher gefunden hatte, denn es stand wie selbstverständlich neben dem anderen und schien zu warten.

Seinen Besitzer schien das nicht zu verwundern. Er sah kurz nach dem Befinden des Tieres und begann, die Satteltaschen mit Proviant zu füllen.

Nachdem Feenjas Pferd gesattelt war, führten die beiden Männer die Tiere nach draußen.  
Sie selbst hatte von Gergald ein Paar Beinkleider bekommen und ließ sich von ihm in den Sattel helfen.  
Sie musste sehr hilflos ausgesehen haben, denn beide Männer grinsten sich an, bis der Ältere sagte: "Keine Sorge, diese Dame hat noch nie einen Reiter verloren."  
Wie zur Bestätigung schnaubte das Tier und Mick, der auch schon aufgestiegen war, ergriff ihre Zügel.

Die Reisenden bedankten und verabschiedeten sich von ihrem Gastgeber und machten sich auf den Weg nach Süden.

"Der Hof ist wunderschön, warum ist er denn dort ganz alleine?" fragte Feenja, als sie ein Stück geritten waren.

"Gergalds Frau ist vor ein paar Jahren gestorben und seine einzige Tochter ist schon vor langer Zeit zu ihrem Mann gezogen. Nun macht er sich zurecht Sorgen um die Zukunft."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du eine Lösung dafür finden wirst."

Mick blickte auf und sah, dass ihn Feenja zuversichtlich ansah.  
Ja vielleicht würde er das, aber für seine persönlichen Probleme sah er keine.

***

Die nächsten Tage vergingen im Flug.  
Mick versuchte, Feenja soviel über Namra zu erzählen, wie er konnte. Und sie erzählte ihm von den Schmetterlingselfen, von ihrer Mutter, der Königin, ihren Schwestern und Freunden.

"Es muss ein friedlicher Ort sein." sagte Mick einmal, worauf Feenja nur zurückhaltend zustimmte.

"Friedlich, ja, das ist es. Aber man könnte es auch langweilig nennen." und fügte rasch hinzu: "Es ist natürlich schön, wenn alle glücklich sind."

"Bist du das nicht?"

"Doch! Doch, ich bin glücklich..." _...hier mit dir_ , aber das sprach sie nicht aus.

***

Nach ein paar Tagen, als sie das südlichste Dorf Namras am Fuße der Sommerberge ein paar Stunden hinter sich hatten, endete der Weg und setzte sich in einem schmalen Trampelpfad fort

Die Reisenden mussten ihre Pferde hinter sich lassen. Sie ließen sie auf einer Waldlichtung zurück und Mick meinte, sie würden wissen, dass sie hier auf ihn warten mussten.

Zu Fuß setzten sie ihren Weg durch die bucklige Landschaft fort. Etwa zur Mittagszeit erreichten sie eine flache Schlucht, die von einem haushohen Mauerstück durchbrochen war.

Bauwerke dieser Art kannte Mick und er wusste nur zu gut, dass ein Umgehen nicht möglich war.

"Sieh nur, da oben" Feenja zeigte auf eine handbreite Öffnung unter dem Sims.  
Sie sahen sich an. Ihnen war klar, dass das hier nun den Abschied bedeutete. Dies war ein Tor, durch das nur kleine, geflügelte Wesen konnten.

Mick legte eine Hand an Feenjas Schulter.  
"Pass gut auf dich auf."  
Sie sah ihm in die Augen, hoffte, er würde noch etwas sagen, aber das war es.  
Kurzerhand schloss sie ihn in eine feste Umarmung. "Leb wohl, Mick." Murmelte sie in sein Hemd.  
Sie nahm wahr, dass auch er sie kurz fest an sich drückte, bevor er sich loslöste und sie noch einmal ansah.  
Würde sie diese schönen Augen je wieder sehen?

Sie ging ein Stück auf die Mauer zu und blickte zu der Öffnung empor. Dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um.  
Mick stand noch immer an der selben Stelle und sag sie an.

"Mick, ich..."

_Sag etwas! Sag, dass ich bei dir bleiben soll, dass du mich vermissen wirst, egal, sag einfach IRGENDETWAS._  
Aber er stand einfach nur da und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

"... ich danke dir, für alles. Mach‘s gut."

Und mit diesen Worten verwandelte sie sich wieder in den kleinen bunten Schmetterling u d flog durch die Maueröffnung.

***

Nach einem kurzen Flug erreichte Feenja den Waldrand und konnte das Schmetterlingstal erblicken.  
Ohne weitere Umwege erreichte sie die große Wiese, wo sie ihre Mutter zu finden wusste.

Ihre Ankunft war schon bemerkt worden, denn hunderte Schmetterlinge umflatterten sie aufgeregt.  
Dann erschien die Königin selbst.

Sie begrüßte ihre Tochter herzlichst. Feenja war schon sehr vermisst worden und nach langer Suche hatten alle das Schlimmste befürchtet.

Mehr als einmal musste sie ihre Geschichte erzählen und obwohl keiner der Anderen das Bedürfnis hegte, die Welt außerhalb des Tals zu besuchen, so war der Bericht ihres Abenteuers eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Feenja indessen wurde mit jeder Woche, die verging, schwermütiger. Die anfängliche Freude über ihre Rückkehr, die Feste und Tänze die ihr zu Ehren stattfanden und vor Allem die besondere Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr zu Teil wurde, wurden langsam weniger und immer öfter fand man sie allein.

Ihre Flügel hatten an Glanz verloren, sie ließ die Fühler hängen und selbst der Nektar der besten Blüten schien ihr nicht zu schmecken.

Die Königin hatte diese Entwicklung besorgt verfolgt und konnte aus ihren Erzählungen nur zu gut ahnen, was ihre Tochter so sehr bedrückte.  
Eines Tages fasste sie sich ein Herz und landete neben Feenja, die gerade auf dem Ast eines Wildrosenbuschs saß und in die Ferne starrte.

"Feenja, meine Tochter. Ich sehe, du hast deine Schwestern heute nicht zum Fluss begleitet. Die Goldruten blühen und du hast doch immer so gerne in ihrem Blütenstaub gebadet. Möchtest du sie denn nicht doch besuchen?"

"Nein, danke." Feenja hatte ihre Mutter kaum angesehen und sah mit einem Seufzer wieder Richtung Sommerberge.

Die Königin rückte näher und berührte mit ihrem Flügel sanft den ihrer Tochter.

"Vor sehr langer Zeit lebten auch wir Schmetterlingselfen in ganz Namra, wusstest du das?"

Nun hatte sie doch Feenjas Aufmerksamkeit.

"Doch die anderen Bewohner begannen, uns zu verfolgen. Unser Feenstaub war, was sie wollten. Der Zauber, der im innewohnt, ist mächtig und viele wollten ihn für ihre eigene Bequemlichkeit nutzen. Also machte man Jagd auf uns. Wir wurden in Käfige gesperrt und unserer Magie beraubt."

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das jemand tun würde!" Feenja sah ihre Mutter erschrocken an.

"Und trotzdem ist es so gewesen. Darum bat ich den damaligen Hüter um einen Ort, an dem wir in Frieden leben konnten. Und das Orakel legte einen Schutzzauber auf dieses Tal. Seitdem leben wir hier und ich bin froh, von dir gehört zu haben, dass uns der Rest von Namra vergessen zu haben scheint."

Ihre Tochter ließ die Flügel hängen.

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens sprach die Königin weiter.

"Deine Erzählungen, mein Kind, haben mich dennoch zum Nachdenken gebracht. Ich habe wohl bemerkt, dass du den Mann aus deinen Erzählungen in dein Herz geschlossen hast."

Feenja erwiderte nichts. KONNTE nichts erwidern außer noch ein Stück mehr in sich zusammenzufallen.

"Liebst du ihn denn auch?"

Nach einer Pause drehte sich sie zu ihrer Mutter und sah ihr in die Augen.  
"Ja." sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. "Ja, das tue ich "

Die Königin sah sie mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln an und Feenja begann zu weinen.  
"Oh Mutter! Ich kann nicht anders als immerzu an ihn zu denken! Und es schmerzt so sehr, nicht bei ihm sein zu können!"

Träne um Träne fielen vom Strauch zu Boden. Ihre Mutter rückte näher und wartete, bis Feenja sich etwas  
beruhigt hatte, bevor sie wieder etwas sagte.

"Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Und es hat mir einige schlaflose Nächte bereitet. Und ich habe eingesehen, dass du hier niemals wieder glücklich werden kannst."

Feenja nickte betreten. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, dass ihre Mutter von ihr dachte, das Leben hier wäre ihr nicht genug. War es nie gewesen.

"Darum geh, mein Kind. Flieg zu deinem Liebsten. Dein Glück ist mir das Wichtigste, wo immer es auch liegen mag."

Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie wusste von der Abscheu der Königin gegenüber der Welt außerhalb des Tals und jetzt, da sie den Grund kannte, verstand sie sie auch. Dass sie so einfach gehen durfte, überraschte sie.  
Schnell, bevor ihre Mutter es sich anders überlegen konnte, erhob sie sich in die Lüfte.

"Danke Mutter! Von ganzem Herzen!" rief sie und schlug einen Purzelbaum.

"Nicht so schnell!" rief ihre Mutter von unten.  
_Was denn noch?_ Würde sie doch bleiben müssen?  
"Setz dich noch einmal. Ich habe noch ein Abschiedsgeschenk für dich, dann werde ich dich nicht weiter aufhalten."


	7. Für Immer

_"Mick, ich..."_  
  
Was hatte sie ihm sagen wollen? Das Gefühl ließ ihn nicht los, dass es wichtig gewesen wäre.  
Aber hatte er nicht auch etwas Wichtiges sagen wollen und hatte es nicht getan?  
  
_Bleib bei mir._  
  
Mit den Wochen, die vergangen waren, hatte sich seine Laune immer mehr verschlechtert.  
Zuerst hatte seine Mutter ihn wieder gescholten, dass er seine Zeit nicht in der Menschenwelt verbringen sollte.  
Sie hatte die Wächter zu sich zitiert, damit sie die Portale besser verschlossen und ihn mit sinnlosen, aber langwierigen Aufgaben überschüttet.  
  
Als sie sah, dass Mick ohne seine üblichen Widerworte alles tat, hatte sie irgendwann aufgegeben.  
Seitdem bestand sein Leben darin, Bücher zu wälzen und auf seine kleine Schwester aufzupassen.  
  
Mick sah gerade Milena zu, wie sie auf einer Decke saß und seit einer halben Stunde mit einem bunten Würfel beschäftigt war.  
Er wünschte sich, seine Mutter hätte ihn weiter mit Strafaufgaben beschäftigt. Das hätte ihn besser abgelenkt.  
  
Seine Gedanken wanderten und wie immer landeten sie bei der kleinen Schmetterlingselfe, die wie ein Blitz in sein Leben gefahren war.  
Er dachte an ihr schönes Gesicht und das ansteckende Lachen und an den zarten Windhauch an seinem Hals den ihre Flügel verursacht hatten, als sie auf seiner Schulter saß.  
  
_Ich kann nicht hierbleiben, ich muss zurück zu ihr!_  
Mick fasste den Entschluss, sofort nach Süden zu reiten und Feenja zu suchen. Das hätte er schon längst tun sollen!  
  
Als die Haushälterin hereinkam, übergab er ihr schnell seine Schwester und hastete zu seinem Zimmer um zu packen.  
  
Er öffnete die Türe - und da war sie!  
Sie saß an seinem Schreibtisch und war in ein Buch vertieft.  
  
"Feenja!"  
  
Sie sah auf und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Hallo, Mick!"  
  
Er lief auf sie zu, riss sie vom Stuhl und umarmte sie fest.  
  
Feenja lachte nur und löste sich etwas von ihm.  
  
"Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen. Ich hatte dich vermisst."  
Mit gespieltem Erstaunen sah sie ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Ich wollte gerade zu dir, denn ich muss dir noch etwas Wichtiges sagen..." begann er, doch Feenja unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Bitte lass mich zuerst. Ich wollte es dir schon am Tor sagen, aber ich wusste nicht wie und was du sagen würdest."  
  
Sie machte eine kurze Pause.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Mick. Und ich möchte für immer bei dir bleiben!"  
  
Das entlockte ihm ein fröhliches Lachen. "Und ich wollte heute zu dir, um dir das Selbe zu sagen. Ich liebe dich, kleiner Schmetterling! Lass uns zusammen die Welt erkunden, denn ich möchte dich nie wieder loslassen."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten schloss Mick sie fester in seine Arme, beugte sich nach vorne und küsste sie. Feenja erwiderte den Kuss glücklich. Diesen Moment hatten sie beide schon so lange herbeigesehnt.  
  
***

Feenja blieb bei Mick. Von nun an begleitete sie ihn auf seine Reisen durch Namra und in die Menschenwelt. Das Geschenk ihrer Mutter war ihnen dabei oft ein Segen, denn von nun an konnte sie sich auch als Schmetterling mit Mick unterhalten.  
Sogar Micks Mutter, die Hüterin, schien von ihr angetan und gab dem glücklichen Paar ihren Segen.  
  
 _Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ich vergaß zwei wichtige Dinge:
> 
> Erstens: Montag ist Post-Tag :-) da wird es immer ein neues Kapitel geben. Und das Allerbeste: ich habe diese Geschichte schon fertig geschrieben! Du musst also keine Sorge haben, dass sie irgendwann abgebrochen wird.
> 
> Zweitens: wusstest du, dass man hier auf AO3 kommentieren und liken kann, OHNE sich anmelden zu müssen? Ich freue mich über jedes Herzchen und jeden Kommentar :-*


End file.
